


nothing is better sometimes

by lesbianbettycooper



Series: umbrella academy fics [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, a little bit of humour at the end though!!, uh..... generally sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: Klaus looks up in shock and she can tell by his face that he had thought this was his room.Of course, he had,she thinks.Why else would he be crashing about her room at–4:09 am,her clock blares at her in a bright, eye-straining red –4 o’clock in the morning.or; klaus has a habit of stumbling into his siblings' rooms drunk and vanya gets a little ticked off





	nothing is better sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> title from when the party's over by billie eilish bc i truly could not figure out what to name this fic dskjfhjksdf
> 
> anyways. this is potentially quite triggering. basically klaus is drunk (and high) and goes into vanya's room instead of his and shes anxious and naturally scared so that might come through at the start. PLEASE be safe about stuff like this!!!!!

Vanya hears him before she sees him. Hears the door creak open and hears Klaus’ drunken muttering and his shuffling steps. And when she doesn’t turn around and he gets closer, she  _ smells  _ him before seeing him. The putrid stench of alcohol and, Vanya thinks, maybe, also piss and puke. She truly prays those last two are wrong.

 

She doesn’t move. Stays still and quiet and a little bit scared.

 

It’s not an uncommon occurrence. Klaus entering one of his siblings rooms shitfaced and confused.

 

Vanya has heard Allison yell “this isn’t your room, Klaus!”  _ numerous  _ times in the middle of the night. And she’s heard Luther push him (softer than he probably means too) out of his. Ben usually lets him stay in there with him. Vanya has found Ben sleeping in a chair or on the floor with an arm over his face while Klaus snoozes in his bed more times than she can count. And Diego, paranoid stuttering little Diego, pushes a chair in front of his door every night.

 

Vanya, though, has never had the pleasure of a drunken Klaus visit. She’d figured that he’d forgotten there even  _ was  _ a room where her room is, it seems like the others do.

 

Now, she’s very glad that he hadn’t come in here before. Until this very moment. 

 

She hears him knock something over. Loud in the tiny silent space.

 

He mutters more. Perhaps to himself, possibly to a ghost. Vanya has no clue about that. What she does know,  _ somehow _ , is that her drunken, probably high, brother just knocked over her violin.

 

She spins around quickly, fixing a dark glare onto, what she hopes is his face. Even with the little bit of light from the hall fluttering in, it’s too dark to really make out any particularly distinct features.

 

“Klaus,” She whispers, her words sharp and her glare menacing.

 

Klaus looks up in shock - or is that fear? embarrassment? something  _mean_ in Vanya hopes for both - and she can tell by his face that he had thought this was his room.

 

_ Of course, he had, _ she thinks.  _ Why else would he be crashing about her room at _ **– 4:09 am,** her clock blares at her in a bright, eye-straining red  –  _ 4 o’clock in the morning. _

 

“OH!” He exclaims, somehow managing to slur one word, barely a word in and of itself.

 

Vanya shushes him quickly; the walls are thin and she doesn’t want any of her siblings to have to wake up to Klaus’ inebriated yells. Whether they’d do the same for her absolutely does  _ not  _ bang around her head like a DVD screensaver.

 

“Sorry,” He whispers, not looking very apologetic and still speaking a bit too loud for the quiet space.

 

“It’s  _ fine _ ,” Vanya says, her voice reverting back to its usual cadence   **–** quiet and anxious, “Just. Please, can you-” She coughs a little, rubbing at her nose. She quietens even further, her voice coming out only  _ just  _ louder than a whisper, “Can you  _ please  _ go back to your own room?”

 

Klaus looks distractedly around and Vanya wonders if he’d even heard her before he speaks.

 

“Sure,” He says, staring at a spot in a dark corner of her room, “That guy's creeping me out anyway.”

 

And then he spins around snickering and leaves her door swinging behind him.

 

Vanya glares at her brother’s retreating back. She's sure he did that on purpose, completely positive he did that to scare her, but she also has  _ no clue _ if he was lying or not. She knows that he does all that he does to block the spirits out but maybe he still saw something or he- probably, he just-  _ ugh! God damn him!  _ She thinks.

 

She stares at the spot for five minutes straight, trying to  _ will _ herself into knowing if there is something there. She sits still in the dark before leaping up and sprinting to turn her light on. 

 

_ They’d all have to be up in two hours anyway, _ Vanya reasons,  _ she’ll just stay up until then. _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this folks but i was just..... feeling some type of way about fandoms treatment of klaus' drug/alcohol abuse and... This happened
> 
> comments and kudos r great!!! + my tumblr is dykeayoade


End file.
